This invention relates generally to amusement games and, more particularly, relates to a play feature for allowing a pinball to be kicked back onto the playfield during pinball game play.
The typical pinball game consists of an inclined playfield supporting a rolling ball, a plurality of play features such as targets, bumpers, ramps and the like, and player operated flippers to direct the ball at selected play features thereby to control play and score points. To begin play of the game, a player typically manipulates a spring loaded plunger that propels the ball up a shooter lane and onto the playfield. Play continues until the ball drains from the playfield via a drain hole. In the typical pinball game the drain hole is located behind the flippers such that if the player misplays the ball it will roll between the flippers into the drain hole and exit the playfield to terminate play of the ball. Furthermore, an exit lane is also typically provided on the playfield which creates a path leading from the playfield and behind the flippers whereby the ball is caused to move directly into the drain hole without providing the player the opportunity to "save" the ball through activation of the flippers. To control access of the ball to the exit lane a gate is typically provided which is controlled by the pinball microprocessor to move between a first position which blocks the exit lane and a second position which allows the ball to access the exit lane. While this provides some variation to game play and allows for some increase in the time of play, there exists a need for a novel means for preventing a ball from entering the exit lane whereby player interest may be elevated.
As a result of this existing need, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved play feature which will attract and entice players into playing a particular pinball machine through renewed interest.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel means for preventing a pinball from exiting the playfield via the exit lane.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device for allowing any number of pinballs to be stored and/or played during the course of game play in a pinball machine.